


Custodial Figure in the Fog

by KeeperofGates



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, F/F, F/M, M/M, it's just the Entity being a parent of teenagers and children at Crystal Lake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofGates/pseuds/KeeperofGates
Summary: When the summer camp, Crystal Lake, was hit with a storm that had a thick fog surrounding the camp, not only was there a wreakage that was left, but also a strange character who calls themselves the new counselor. Whoever this "Thea Eden" is, they appear to be looking after the so-called outsiders of the camp, where various events insue, no matter if it's bloodshed or otherwise.It's basically The Entity being a parent of 15+ children.
Relationships: Jason Voorhees & Pamela Voorhees
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue

Dense woods and the murky waters that surround Camp Crystal Lake was a home for many critters and insects.  
During most seasons, the vacant grounds would be a creature's playground, often full of forgotten belongings and unlocked doors due to lack of maintenance and responsibility.  
When both the storm came towards the summer camp and the township a week before the official opening, its destruction was obscured by a thick fog.  
When the counselors arrived to assess the damage to the buildings and equipment, they never noticed the mist nesting among their feet nor the disappearance of a young new faced counselor between the forest edge and the waterline.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jason Voorhees had spent a couple of summers at Crystal Lake, ever since Pamela, his mother, found a job here as the camp cook.  
However, starting the summer a few days early was a rarity.  
If it wasn't for that phone call late last night when she was tucking him into bed, he would've still been asleep this morning, perhaps waking up to the smell of whatever his mother would've made.  
Instead, with the early morning light shining through the branches above the poorly hanging sign in front of the summer camp, he was standing in the saturated grass and wet dirt.

It appeared the camp was in disarray; a couple of cabins had large holes in the wooden roof and walls caused by large branches that had collapsed on them, a single tree had fallen a few feet away from the hood of the car, and various sticks and large amounts of leaves scattered around the grounds.  
It was obvious that a storm came through, but most of the wreckage looked like a tornado had ravaged through the property.

Following behind his mother, leaving muddy footprints in their wake, more wreckage, and attempts to repair parts of the cabins that were hit and clear the paths and activity areas from loose foliage and branches appeared as they made their way towards the kitchen behind the mess hall.  
A small yet calm hum flooded the open door as the mother and son ascended the stairs to come face to face with the source of the humming.  
A new counselor Jason didn't recognize who held a broom, brushing out dust, leaves, and twigs through the railing.

Various features caught his eye though.  
It was hard to tell though why he noticed such things.  
The person wore long sleeves and trousers rather than the shirts and shorts the other counselors he saw did for the summer.  
Their eyes, as they turned to greet them, was more of an amber-gold color that seemed to glow within the shadows of the overhanging branch above.  
Not to mention their strange height, where they towered over Pamela where it seemed almost threatening, and they had to duck underneath the door to get through to the other side.  
It all made him hide behind Pamela's leg when both the person and his mother finished their conversation and they left the stairwell, leaving with the broom behind and smiling softly at him as they went past.

Jason only took one last glance over his shoulder before he went into the kitchen via his mother's request.  
He had noticed that the person did the same thing, only the eyes had seemed to keep to be burning brighter as it's pupils fixated at him.

"Mama? Who was that?"  
"I believe her name was Thea Eden, Jason."  
Pamela answered, only taking her eyes off the shelf she was looking at to smile at her son.  
"She's the new counselor here."


	2. Curiousity

The next few days were spent what Jason believed was finishing up the reconstruction of the cabins and setting up the activities that were blown away or were kept in storage.  
Some cabins that Jason remembered when both he and Pamela first arrived, were now decommissioned for the summer, leaving fewer living conditions for the campers.  
That included the one he had been sleeping in alone other than the occasional harassment from the others since his second summer, meaning Jason would have to live with probably some of the worst children in the camp in his summer career.

The only thing that seemed to distract him from that fate was that person with the out-of-world glowing eyes.  
As much as he wanted to believe that she was just a new counselor, against the Crystal Lake backdrop Jason is used to, Thea Eden didn't seem to belong at the camp.  
No matter if she's having a normal conversation with other counselors, helping the reconstruction of the camp, or greeting both the campers and their parents, there was that feeling of uncertainty of their existence that for some reason made him curious.

"I know you're there."

Jason felt himself jump at the sound of the person's voice who he was watching and hiding from behind a tree.  
He had been watching since the first car containing the first campers came that morning.  
It was perhaps to both watch the tall counselor and keep eyes off him.  
However, after the seemingly last camper had bounced out of the car to follow a nearby counselor that had taken the job to guide them their cabins before orientation, Thea seemed to have caught on.

"Come on out, love, I won't bite."

Jason was hesitant but quietly complied, stepping out from behind the tree and standing in front of them.  
Their eyes flickered at every shiver the boy was giving under their gaze.  
"You're Ms. Voorhees's boy, aren't you? Why have you been hiding away from me this past couple of days? You're making me think I've done something wrong."  
Jason could only stare up at them as they tried to kneel to his height without much success, still tall enough to cast a shadow over him.  
Their eyes, still glowing, seemed to have softened as they watch his body continue to shake under them.

"Now, love. I'm not going to hurt you. I-"  
Thea stopped their sentence for a second, almost catching themselves.  
"I understand you're scared of me but I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to help you. I saw what the other counselors thought about you by their faces alone. To think they react like that towards you, they haven't been seeing themselves in the mirror as of late."  
Jason did remember; those times where he would simply walk past them, present or in the past, they always acted the same way.  
Disgusted, terrified, or at the very least, a combination of the two.  
However, standing in front of the counselor he had been curious about since he met them on the kitchen stairs, there were no reactions about him in any regard.  
If there was, he certainly didn't catch it.

"C'mon, let's get you to orientation."

'This job appears to be simple enough,' The Entity thought as the orientation commenced.  
It wasn't something it thought it should've done, since it had accomplished what it had planned in another universe, one where it had full control over what happened and had full enjoyment over it.  
Here was a different story.  
It wanted to experience its playthings as a child, where they're most vulnerable enough.  
Maybe a few new toys that may enter the roster of its game.

Pamela Voorhees and her son appeared to have a small influence on this part of the universe within the future.  
Perhaps it should keep its eyes on them for a while.

It was a good thing to check this place out and to use that young woman's body as a host when it was able to take her.  
Its influence had changed her body drastically; perhaps that's why little Jason noticed and stalked him for the last five days in curiosity.  
It can't do anything about it, other than act friendly, maybe influence him until he changes into what the universe has destined to make him out to be.  
It shouldn't be hard.


End file.
